Entends mon cri
by christigui
Summary: Iruka sème le trouble à Konoha. Mais ce n'est pas spécialement amusant quand personne n'est là pour nous réprimander. C'est même trop facile ! ...Le destin va placer sur sa route, un Anbu chargé de le discipliner. ...Mais, s'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça ? (pas de SM douteux, promis, juste une histoire dure dans son contexte)
1. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer : pas a moi, pas de sous**_

_**Raiting : M+ (lol)**_

_**Pairing : KakaIru**_

_**NOTE**__** : je ne sais plus à quel âge Iruka s'est fait reprendre en main par Sandaime, mais j'ai choisi de lui donner 12 ans dans cette histoire. La majorité sexuelle en France est de 15 ans, sauf avec un ascendant ou un supérieur... (wikipedia qui le dit) j'ai donc les deux pieds dans le plats !**_

_**Bon, au moins, les deux personnages principaux sont mineurs ! **_

_**Si cette histoire ne vous dit pas, ne lisez pas !**_

_**Ce ne sera pas rose bonbon**__**, bien au contraire.**_

_**Ne vous fiez pas au résumé, il est trompeur**_

_**...c'est pire encore.**_

_**(Attendez le chapitre 2 pour comprendre le fond du fond)**_

_**Vous êtes prévenus !**_

_**Résumé : Iruka sème le trouble à Konoha. Mais ce n'est pas spécialement amusant quand personne n'est là pour nous réprimander. C'est même trop facile ! ...Le destin va placer sur sa route, un Anbu chargé de le discipliner. ...Mais, s'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça ?**_

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Entends mon cri**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Prologue**

**« - »**

**.**

_Accompagné d'un Naruto pas loin d'atteindre ses 1m80, le professeur parcourait les allées de la foire d'été paré d'un yukata de circonstance, les cheveux lâches, et un sourire franc sur le visage._

_Un attroupement se formait déjà pour observer les feux d'artifice tirés au bord du lac. Les deux hommes se firent bousculés par un groupe d'enfants qui cria des 's'cusez-nous sensei !' avant de disparaitre dans la foule... . Il ne se fâcha pas pour si peu. Au contraire, il sourit davantage, content de voir la jeunesse de hâter et profiter des belles choses de la vie en toute innocence, loin de la guerre. _

_Mais son corps se figea subitement. Chacun de ses muscles se contracta à l'extrême et même son cœur sembla avoir cessé de battre, lui faisant craindre le pire._

_Des mains._

_Des mains sur ses hanches. _

_Une sensation familière... et dérangeante. _


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le jeune Iruka était allongé de tout son long, à même l'herbe grasse d'une petite clairière qui jouxtait le village, et qui donnait sur un lac très peu fréquentée.

Son refuge préféré.

Il regardait passer les oiseux sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça, une main derrière la tête, l'autre jouant nonchalamment avec le trophée dérobé quelques instants plus tôt, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts fins comme une baguette de majorette.

Il y avait de quoi être fier. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir un jour réussit a voler la vielle pipe de l'Hokage.

...Même s'il se fichait de cet accessoire. Le jeune homme ne fumait pas.

... L'occasion d'essayer peut-être ?

Il se redressa et observa l'engin. Du tabac était tassé dans le fond mais il n'avait rien pour l'allumer. Prendre le risque de faire un feu à cette heure tardive n'était pas une bonne idée, il se ferait trop vite repérer puisque la pénombre était déjà bien installée.

...Tant pis !

Personne ne le cherchait de toute manière.

Ce qu'Iruka Umino ignorait, c'est qu'il avait déjà été repéré. Fou de rage (parce qu'en manque sévère de nicotine), Sarutobi avait envoyé son meilleur Anbu chercher le chenapan, et l'avait chargé de lui faire regretter son geste.

L'Anbu en question avait juste incliné la tête, et l'Hokage avait mitigé ses propos.

« _Oui enfin, une petite correction... rien de trop méchant, ce n'est qu'un enfant _».

Avant de revenir complètement sur sa décision, il avait envoyé le ninja expert en pistage suivre la trace du Genin. Trace qu'il ne fut pas long a remonter.

Le shinobi se décida a intervenir alors que le petit brun inhalait sa première bouffée. Le résultat fut immédiat, Iruka s'étouffa et tint sa gorge en laissant échapper la pipe qui se renversa et manqua de mettre le feu à la campagne. Conscient du danger, la forme sombre qui se dressait devant lui écrasa du pied le petit foyer et attendit...

Le jeune brun se redressa vivement sur ses deux pieds, les poings serrés, mais les coudes le long du corps, donc sans intention réelle de frapper.

_ Non mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? ...Teme...

L'Anbu ne répondit rien, il ne bougea même pas, laissant le jeune homme perplexe face à son masque blanc décoré de rouge qui représentait un animal aussi sauvage que dangereux. ...Quant au reste de sa tenue, une cagoule et des gants complétaient un ensemble sombre, ne laissant rien deviner de son identité.

De toute manière, Iruka ne connaissait aucun Anbu. Personne ne les reconnaissait non plus, personne si ne n'était l'Hokage, et rares étaient ceux qui avaient encore une famille.

Devant si peu de réaction, Iruka kun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna sur le côté.

_ Tss, reprend-là, de toute façon j'en veux pas.

Mais l'autre ne bougea pas. En réalité, ce dernier cherchait encore une manière méchante-mais-pas-trop pour punir le délinquant. Tels étaient les ordres, et Kakashi (ne faites pas les étonnées, hein^^) Kakashi Hatake, obéissait aux ordres.

_ Hey, tu m'entends quand j'te parle ?

Son masque s'inclina sur le côté. La seule punition qu'il n'avait jamais reçue était de son père. Une bonne correction qu'il n'avait pas oublié et qui avait eu l'effet escompté.

Passé trois ans, Kakashi a compris que son père ne s'appelait pas « enfoiré ».

Iruka commença a se lasser et s'apprêta a tourner les talons quand une main se referma sur son poignet, tirant dessus pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il n'eu pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, ventre en appuis sur les genoux de l'étranger, et qu'une main dressée en l'air s'abattit sur son postérieur.

_ Ahhhh ! ...Non mais t'es malade ?

Un autre bruit de claquement résonna dans la clairière déserte. Cette fois prévenu, il serra les dents et ne cria pas, mais ne cacha pas non plus son mécontentement.

_ J'ai passé l'âge des fessées, BAKA !

Une autre.

_ ...Mais...

Une autre...

Et encore une autre. Kakashi s'appliqua à punir le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et comprenne qu'il ne servait a rien de s'en prendre aux ainés. Batu plus dans son orgueil qu'autre chose, Iruka rougit de sa faiblesse et son regard sembla dire un de ces trucs de jeunes... « _c'est vraiment pas cool_ ».

L'Anbu se baissa pour ramasser la pipe, la fit tournoyer dans sa main puis sauta sur la branche d'un arbre, adressa un dernier regard jeune homme qui boudait encore, puis s'éclipsa dans les sous-bois.

Iruka se laissa tomber en tailleur pour continuer de bouder tranquillement, il avait juste oublié que ses fesses étaient douloureuses, et se permis un petit gémissement, maintenant qu'il était seul.

Seul, il le fut encore une fois rentré chez lui, quand il s'assit à la table familiale pour ruminer devant des nouilles reconstituées. ...Le lendemain aussi, en longeant les murs de la ville pour se faire oublier, et rester dans ses pensées.

Qui était cet homme ?

S'il le retrouvait, il lui expliquerait sa manière de penser ! ...Puis lui ficherait une bonne raclée à son tour !

...Mais après quelques jours de recherches infructueuses, Iruka dut de rendre à l'évidence un Anbu, ça ne se trouve pas au coin de la rue.

Une idée simple comme bonjour germa alors dans son esprit, et sans attendre, il se précipita vers la tour Hokage.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le dernier des Umino était fier de son coup. Cette fois, c'est le chapeau du vieux qu'il faisait tourner sur son doigt en attendant l'arrivée de l'Anbu à l'endroit exact de leur rencontre.

...Là encore, ce dernier ne fut pas long a surgir de la forêt.

Une multitude de pièges se déclenchèrent. Tous plus fourbes et ardus les uns que les autres, mais d'un jeu d'enfant a éviter quand on s'appelle Kakashi. D'ailleurs, son visage n'avait pas bougé et il fixait le jeune homme tout en esquivant les kunai qui filaient autour de lui. Il en bloqua un d'un doigt dans l'anneau, et le renvoya percuter une dizaine d'autres dans un ordre étudié, déviant leurs trajectoires, obligeant les lames d'acier à se planter aux pieds de l'attaquant.

Voyant que ses pièges n'avaient aucun effet, Iruka s'énerva et fonça droit devant, le poing tendu. Un demi pas de côté de la part du ninja copieur, et le gamin s'écroula au sol sans avoir touché quoi que ce soit.

_ ...Enfoiré !

L'insulte glissa sur le masque comme une goute de pluie.

Le Genin se crispa quand le shinobi se pencha vers lui, la main tendue. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper, il tenta de signer avant de ne plus en être capable.

Trop tard, il était déjà sur les genoux de l'inconnu, près a recevoir la correction méritée.

Iruka masqua ses cris par quelques insultes bien senties mais les coups étaient plus virulents que la dernière fois. Il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer sa faiblesse mais quelques plaintes lui échappèrent tout de même.

« _Non franchement... _», Pensa Kakashi « _j'ai autre chose à faire que de courir après les délinquants juvéniles. ...Aussi mignons soient-ils._ »

'Mignon' n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, mais ce gamin avait quelque chose de touchant et c'est pourquoi le shinobi s'appliqua a bien tendre ses doigts quand il les fit claquer sur les fesses rebondies mais fermes du captif.

Puis il était partit sans dire un mot. Encore une fois, il avait laissé l'adolescent fâché derrière lui, estimant que la punition avait été en mesure du délit commis... et encore une fois, Iruka se sentit... étrange.

Surement parce qu'un être humain lui prêtait enfin un tant soit peu d'attention ? ...Ca, il ne le comprit que plus tard, pour l'heure, sa seule préoccupation était de dresser l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il pouvait chiper chez le vieux Sarutobi pour parfaire sa vengeance.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, le l'aspirant chuunin tenta sa chance à de multiples reprises, tachant d'en savoir plus sur l'homme masqué. Mais chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient, l'autre ne faisait étalage que de taijutsu et aucune technique n'aurait pu le désigner comme faisant partit d'un clan quelconque de Konhoha.

Une fois que l'Anbu s'était bien amusé a éviter les coups qui se faisaient de plus en plus précis, il saisissait le bras de son vis-à-vis, et l'heure de la fessée résonnait dans la clairière.

Même les écureuils les plus curieux allaient alors se cacher.

Pour vous dire, Kakashi n'avait plus besoin de tenir le délinquant, ce dernier se laissait faire sitôt qu'il se trouvait en position de recevoir sa punition, et aujourd'hui, allez savoir pourquoi ? ...Le petit brun avait vraiment envie de... se faire corriger.

Son sexe se mit a lui faire mal contre la cuisse de son bourreau... . Il avait gémit plutôt que crié, et soupiré au lieu de serrer les dents pour contenir la douleur, douleur qui s'était transformée en plaisir... . Chose qu'Iruka ne réalisa pas, et que Kakashi ne compris que trop tard, quand le jeune homme fini par jouir dans ses bras tandis qu'il le battait.

Une fois la surprise de ses émotions passée, Iruka rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et profita de la perplexité de son tortionnaire pour lui échapper.

L'Anbu resta un moment assit sur le tronc de l'arbre mort qui était devenu le-leur...

« _Dans quel merdier je me suis encore fourré ?_ » Pensa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**A SUIVRE ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci bcp pour tous vos messages ! J'avais la réelle certitude que ça ne plairait pas vu le jeune âge d'Iruka. Je pensais même avoir a encaisser quelques insultes... so, TANK'S !**

**Ce chapitre risque de ne pas servir ma cause, mais je vous rappelle que vous pouvez cesser la lecture a tout moment si vous êtes choquée ou révoltées. (Inutile de frapper le PC, il n'y est pour rien le pauvre...)**

**Chose rassurante (ou pas) : je ferais mon possible pour que l'écriture ne soit jamais vulgaire, et je pense savoir m'arrêter a temps.**

**A vous de juger**

**Bonne lecture**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Iruka passa deux jours caché sous la couette avant que son équipe de genin ne vienne le sortir de chez lui par la force. Ses camarades tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de percer le secret qui semblait le ronger, mais le jeune homme resta muet.

Ses joues avaient par contre tendance à rosir quand il se remémorait la sensation agréable qui avait envahi son bas ventre, et de tout son cœur, il espéra ne jamais plus recroiser la route du ninja qui avait été témoin de son laisser-aller particulièrement déroutant.

Il avait honte.

A son âge, Iruka savait déjà ce qu'était une érection même si personne n'avait pris la peine de lui en expliquer les rouages. Certains matins, il se réveillait avec l'une d'elle mais les choses étaient allées en empirant depuis... 'l'incident'.

Il se réveillait en sursaut, les draps déjà salis par une semence encore chaude, et dans ses rêves, deux thèmes récurent : Un homme habillé de noir, et la sensation d'avoir été entravé dans ses mouvements.

Une seule question l'obsédait : reverrait-il un jour l'inconnu ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Un soir après l'entrainement, le Genin se retrouva seul avec son sensei. Un homme assez impressionnant de par sa carrure et son autorité naturelle. Un ninja réputé même s'il n'avait jamais brillé, et que tout le monde appréciait au village.

_ Iruka kun, j'ai appris que tu avais causé pas mal de soucis à Sandaime Hokage dernièrement.

L'accusé baissa la tête.

_ ...Viens t'assoir là, j'aimerais qu'on discute de ton comportement.

Une fois installé sur le rocher, juste à côté de son professeur, qui par sa bienveillance, passa un bras autour des épaules de son apprenti, il reprit.

_ Tu sais, à force de faire des conneries, les gens vont finir par avoir une mauvaise image de toi.

_ ...Je, je suis désolé Tanaka sensei.

Une main épaisse et ouverte se resserra sur son épaule.

_ Ils n'accorderont plus aucun crédit à tes paroles. A leurs yeux, tu seras juste un voleur doublé d'un menteur.

Un frisson parcouru l'épine dorsale du brun quand les doigts épais de son professeur migrèrent vers sa nuque dégagée, et une drôle de sensation mit les sens de l'enfant en alerte.

_ ...Je ne voudrais pas vous faire honte, sensei.

_ J'en suis certain.

La main descendit le long de son dos, puis remonta, comme pour le réconforter. Sauf que les gestes étaient lents et calculés.

Ces derniers temps, le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de son ainé, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Il se raidit et serra les poings. ...Depuis qu'il vivait seul, il n'était plus habitué au contact, et celui-ci avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

_ Sensei, ...il est tard, je vais rentrer.

_ Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'attends à la maison ?

Le Juunin connaissait pourtant la réponse à cette question. Pourquoi lui faire du mal en lui rappelant la triste vérité ?

_ ...Non.

_ Alors reste ici, ...avec moi.

_ Mais, Tanaka sensei...

_ Si tu veux retrouver ma confiance, Iruka kun, ...il va falloir être un gentil garçon.

Le brun baissa la tête, rouge de confusion. Il sentit la main de son professeur passer sous son tee-shirt. Une grande main, qui une fois étendue, recouvrit en grande partie son dos, de ses hanches à ses reins.

_ Tu sais, mon travail c'est de veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. ...Je serais peiné de savoir que tu as mal tourné parce que je n'aurais pas été assez sévère avec toi.

La pulpe des doigts rugueux sur ses flancs sensibles, fit sursauter le jeune Umino, et bien que toujours aussi prostré, celui-ci essaya de se dégager.

Personne ne risquait de passer à cette heure tardive. Au fond du terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 4, caché derrière quelques arbustes bien touffus, Iruka réalisa qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas se soustraire à la force physique de son maitre si celui-ci décidait d'en faire usage.

_ Retire donc ton tee-shirt, que je vois si tu es en bonne santé...

Le genin mit ses bras entre ses jambes, et referma ces dernières, le dos courbé, cherchant à se fondre dans la pierre sur laquelle il reposait.

_ Sensei, je... je veux vraiment rentrer chez moi.

Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Iruka n'en connaissait pas la raison réelle, il ne savait absolument rien de ce qui risquait de lui arriver sous peu, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bien de sentir son pénis réagir dans un moment pareil.

Tanaka redressa le visage de son élève et l'obligea a lui faire face. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, que l'enfant pu sentir l'haleine de son ainée lui soulever le cœur.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te montrer obéissant, pour une fois.

La main dans son dos changea de direction, s'orienta vers le bas, passa la barrière de son pantalon et l'index de son sensei se glissa entre les deux fesses de son apprenti, appuyant subtilement sur sa cible. Le corps raidit, les yeux clos et les joues rouges, Iruka ne sut que faire.

_ ...Sinon je devrais te corriger en conséquence.

Subitement, Tanaka s'écarta. Il aurait fallut quelques secondes à Iruka pour calmer ce sentiment de nausée qui s'infiltrait en lui. Quelques secondes qu'on ne lui accorda pas.

_ Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai demandé.

De toute sa peur tremblante, Le brun rassembla le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, et souleva le tissu qui couvrait le haut de son corps. Une fois le vêtement passé par-dessus sa tête, il tenta de fuir le regard de son professeur.

_ Hn... Tu manques encore de muscles, il va falloir corriger ça à l'entrainement.

_ B...Bien sensei.

_ ...Ton pantalon, ouvre-le, je dois encore vérifier quelque chose.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas obéir, alors Tanaka le saisit et le tira de force pour l'installer sur ses genoux, tourné sur le côté, prisonnier d'un de ses bras tandis que l'autre remontait sur sa cuisse jusqu'à trouver le bouton convoité. Iruka tenta de se soustraire, mais le coude dans son dos l'obligea a se cambrer sous la douleur, en plus d'afficher sa partielle nudité sous les yeux noirs de son mentor.

_ ...Tanaka sensei, je... ne...ne touchez pas là...

_ ...Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le Juunin en arrivant à ses fins. ...Oh je vois... c'est donc de là que vient le problème ?

Les bras tenus ensemble dans son dos d'une seule et grande main ferme, l'aspirant ninja ferma très fort ses yeux. Son entrejambe réagissait malgré-lui aux caresses, et malgré toute sa concentration, il ne parvint pas a l'arrêter.

_ C'est très grave tu sais, je ne voudrais pas que tu deviennes un petit pervers, tu déshonorerais la mémoire de tes parents.

Iruka se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Non, il ne voulait pas déshonorer ses parents...

Tout sauf ça !

_ ...Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir t'aider. ...Dit le véritable pervers de l'histoire en tordant un peu plus les poignets joints du gamin. ...Je te promets que ça restera entre nous.

Incapable de savoir si on lui voulait du bien ou du mal, le gamin se laissa faire en pleurant silencieusement.

_ Et rappelle-toi que... je suis là pour veiller sur toi, Iruka kun.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Pendant ce temps à la tour Hokage, Sarutobi félicitait son meilleur élément pour le calme retrouvé. Aucun objet n'avait disparu ces dernières semaines et...

_ Je pense que tu as une bonne influence sur ce garçon. Depuis que tu t'es occupé de le remettre sur le droit chemin, il n'a pas fait le moindre grabuge, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que tu continues a garder un œil sur lui.

Malgré sa réticence, Kakashi hocha la tête de haut en bas.

_ Il ne faut pas relâcher notre vigilance, Iruka kun a la volonté du feu en lui. Il passera Chuunin l'an prochain si tout va bien, et j'ai besoin de ninjas de confiance pour diriger de nouvelles équipes.

_ ...A vos ordres, Hokage sama.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**J'vous avais bien dit d'attendre le deuxième chapitre pour vous faire une idée...**

**Donc voici maintenant la question fatidique :**

**« A SUIVRE ? »**

**Ce serais sympa que 'oui', parce que j'ai encore quelques chapitres en préparation ^^**

Mais avant ça, en route pour la japan expo !

Donc dsl si je ne réponds pas aux hypothétiques reviews tout de suite

J'vous préviens, s'il y a le masque d'Anbu de Kakashi, il est pour moi !

...quitte a ce que je sorte les dents ^^

Et un gros bizou d'encouragement a toutes celles et ceux qui attendent les résultats des exams de fin d'année... que la force soit avec vous !


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Quelques semaines plus tard...**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Un simple coup d'œil suffit à Kakashi pour repérer les lieux.

Aucun piège n'avait été installé, et le garçon était à sa place habituelle, assit au bord du lac. Le juunin ne chercha donc pas a cacher sa présence et s'avança calmement jusqu'à lui, espérant trouver une mesure punitive appropriée et surtout, différente des autres fois...

« _Lui trancher la main ? _

_...Peut-être un peu excessif. Surtout qu'un ninja n'est plus grand-chose sans sa capacité à signer_. »

Les bottes noires s'arrêtèrent à un mètre d'Iruka.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? ...J'ai rien pris !

Le mensonge paraissait pourtant dans sa voix tremblante.

Kakashi se pencha et posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, mais ce dernier se volatilisa dans un petit nuage de fumée pour ne laisser derrière lui, qu'un morceau de tronc d'arbre.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le brun sortit de l'eau en brandissant son kunai vers la gorge de l'inconnu. Kakashi l'évita sans mal mais un autre Iruka sortit de nulle part, et parvint à le frôler avec sa lame bien affutée.

Le coup le plus précis porté jusqu'à présent.

Confiant, le gamin s'arma de nouveau et attaqua des deux fronts à la fois.

Un shuriken se planta entre deux yeux chocolat, quelques centimètres au dessus d'une cicatrice horizontale qui s'étendait d'une joue à l'autre. Le clone s'évapora et une main gantée de cuir se referma sur la gorge du vrai chapardeur.

Iruka sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, et son dos heurter l'écorce d'un arbre centenaire.

L'Anbu ne rigolait pas. Ou peut-être que si ? ...Incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit des trais de son adversaire, le jeune homme se débâtit tandis que le plus âgé restait de marbre, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit douteux oblige a se taire, même les oiseux...

Le Genin parvint a déglutir. Kakashi le sentit sous ses doigts. Il remonta ensuite sa main libre vers la poche gauche du pantalon kaki du captif, et y plongea deux doigts, à la recherche de...

_ HEY ! Me touche pas comme ça ! Cria le brun en se dandinant.

L'Anbu sortit la paire de lunettes cassée de l'Hokage du bout des doigts.

Pour sûr que ce dernier serait fâché.

Les deux trous noirs reportèrent alors leur attention sur le visage qui attendait sa sentence.

_ Tu crois que je sais pas c'que tu veux, pervers ?!

Iruka se débâtit encore, alors Kakashi le laissa retomber au sol.

_ Teme... . Jura celui qui venait d'atterrir sur les fesses.

Le Juunin ne comprenait pas le comportement de son cadet. D'ailleurs, ce dernier commença a défaire son pantalon, se tourna, et se pencha en avant...

_ Qu'est ce que t'attends pour me frapper ?

« _...C'est à dire que... la dernière fois..._

_...Une seconde... ? _

_...N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de délires ?_ »

Kakashi n'était pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de lever la main sur le gamin visiblement perturbé. Gamin qui tremblait dans l'anticipation du premier coup, son visage tourné vers le côté opposé, les lèvres serrées.

_ ...Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Repris le brun, la voix brisée mais ferme.

Etait-on en train de lui faire des avances ?

Le fait qu'Iruka soit aussi un garçon ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, Kakashi avait déjà gouté à bon nombre de perversions depuis qu'il était entré (un peu précipitamment) dans le monde des adultes, mais jamais il n'avait porté son attention sur un être si jeune.

Il n'était pas ce genre d'enfoiré.

Le Genin rouvrit ses yeux, se redressa, puis regarda en arrière pour voir le ninja s'en aller. De rage et surement aussi un peu de frustration, il lui courut après et essaya de le bousculer, mais l'Anbu esquiva sans mal et il se retrouva assit au sol, les doigts crispés, enfoncés dans les tifs d'herbe.

_ ...Pourquoi t'es venu, si c'est pas pour ça ?

Kakashi avança sa main et l'ouvrit devant les yeux du jeune homme. Pas pour l'aider a se relever, mais pour lui montrer la paire de lunettes cassée de Sandaime.

_ TU MENS !

Sans se laisser impressionner, Iruka se redressa.

S'il était petit pour son âge, Kakashi lui, avait déjà terminé sa croissance. Malgré cette différence de taille, le regard noir du jeune homme se planta dans les deux trous sombres du masque.

_ ...Bâtard. Marmonna-t-il avant de s'emporter. Dégage ! Je veux plus jamais te voir !

Il le poussa de nouveau, de ses deux mains sur le ventre du ninja qui n'essaya même pas de l'éviter. Le coup fut violent mais le Juunin ne recula que d'un demi-pas, puis se redressa, attendant silencieusement que la colère s'estompe.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Iruka s'effondra à genoux. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et serra le tissu de son pantalon sur ses cuisses, la queue de cheval à moitié défaite, les vêtements dans un pas meilleur état... .

L'anbu réputé sans émotion ni état d'âme s'agenouilla à sa suite, et regarda les larmes du jeune homme couler sur son visage, puis tomber sur le dos de ses mains.

Iruka ne se reconnaissait plus, il était perdu, et bien des choses le dépassaient depuis quelques temps.

Sa vie ne lui avait jamais appartenue, elle était vouée au Hokage.

Son esprit ? A ses parents.

Et son corps... ?

Interrompu dans sa réflexion par un doigt ganté de cuir noir qui passa de sa joue à son menton, un geste qui obligea le plus jeune a lever la tête et ouvrir les yeux, il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand l'inconnu le tira maladroitement à lui, le projetant dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte qui se termina par un ébouriffage de cheveux et un masque penché sur le côté, presque moqueur.

Un reniflement répondit à cet élan spontané.

_ Laisse-moi maintenant...

La colère était partie, la honte prenait-le dessus.

_ Laisse-moi. Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

« _Tu es sur que ça va ?_ » Sembla lui demander Kakashi.

Iruka se servit du revers de sa manche pour essuyer sommairement son visage.

_ Je suis plus un gamin. Répondit le jeune homme.

Le Juunin acquiesça puis se releva, mais avant qu'il ne bondisse sur la branche de l'arbre qui les surplombait, la voix de son cadet s'éleva une nouvelle fois...

_ Hey !

Coupé dans son élan, le copieur attendit patiemment que le jeune délinquant se mette a parler.

_ Tu... tu veux bien lui dire que j'ai pas fais exprès, pour ses lunettes.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Hokage sama.

_ ...Entre ! Tu tombes bien Kakashi, je n'y vois strictement rien sans mes...

La paire de verres surgit devant les yeux du vieux Sarutobi.

_ ...Je présume qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller en acheter des nouvelles ? Ce gamin commence a me donner des cheveux blancs ! Il va falloir prendre des mesures sinon...

Tandis que son patron contemplait les dégâts, l'Anbu cru bon de préciser.

_ Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute. Elles se sont cassées quand je l'ai bousculé.

_ ...Hmmm, ...Je crois que je vais en toucher quelques mots à Tanaka sensei. Peut-être qu'il parviendra a lui faire entendre raison.

Une bonne chose pensa Kakashi. Iruka avait vraisemblablement besoin un adule pour veiller sur lui.

_ Tu peux disposer, et merci pour,...pour ce qu'il reste de mes lunettes.

_ A votre service Hokage sama.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**A SUIVRE ?**

**Pas une brillante idée de poster cette suite un dimanche soir de grande vacances... mais si l'âme vous en dis, laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me fera plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 3,5

**Voila plus de trois mois que je n'ai pas allumé mon PC...**

**Je n'ai pu répondre a aucun MP ni a aucune review alors je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses.**

**Mon été a été pourri du premier rayon de soleil jusqu'au dernier, alors l'an prochain ça ne pourra être que mieux !-)**

**L'envie de me remettre a écrire m'a permis de terminer la correction du chapitre 3.5, et du chapitre 4 (histoire de me faire pardonner)**

**Le thème reste dur, mais celles et ceux qui me connaissent savent qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance... ou pas !**

**Lol, stop le blabla, bonne lecture et a bientôt j'espère **

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 3.5**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_Un attroupement se formait déjà pour observer les feux d'artifice tirés au bord du lac. Les deux hommes se firent bousculés par un groupe d'enfants qui cria des 's'cusez-nous sensei !' avant de disparaitre dans la foule... . Il ne se fâcha pas pour si peu. Au contraire, il sourit davantage, content de voir la jeunesse de hâter et profiter des belles choses de la vie en toute innocence, loin de la guerre. _

_Mais son corps se figea subitement. Chacun de ses muscles se contracta à l'extrême et même son cœur sembla avoir cessé de battre, lui faisant craindre le pire._

_Des mains._

_Des mains sur ses hanches. _

_Une sensation familière... et dérangeante. _

__ ...D-Désolé, j'ai préféré ne pas écraser les enfants. Dit l'intrus en se redressant, une main derrière le crane pour excuser sa maladresse. _

__ Kaka Sensei ! Salua joyeusement Naruto, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Iruka devenait aussi blanc qu'un mourant. _

__ Vous êtes rentrés de mission depuis longtemps ?_

_Le Juunin remarqua le visage choqué du professeur face à lui._

__ ...Aujourd'hui. Répondit vaguement le ninja copieur._

_Quelque chose était différent, et le temps qu'un éclair peut mettre a traverser le ciel pour atterrir sur terre, leurs yeux se comprirent.. _

_Un regard muet. _

_Un regard attendu... autant que craint._

_Un regard qui les figea dans un même espace-temps. _

_Un genjutsu._

_Un mélange de tout un tas de choses indéfinissables prenait vie à mesure du monologue de la tierce personne qui devenait invisible et inaudible..._

__Alors, on y va ? _

_Iruka sursauta._

_Naruto se rendit compte de son trouble et cessa de sourire._

__ J...Je vais rentrer. ...Excuse-moi Naruto, mais je ne me sens pas..._

__ Quelque chose est mal passé ? Demanda le blond, inquiet de la fraicheur du porc dans les ramen ingurgités plus tôt. _

_Iruka fut incapable de répondre. Il était perdu, il manquait d'air et... l'œil unique de Kakashi le transperçait come une lame. _

_Il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite !_

_Les tirs de lumières multicolores ne firent qu'accentuer son malaise alors il plongea dans la foule compacte d'un pas mal assuré. _

_Kakashi assista impuissant à sa fuite. _

_Iruka avait..._

__ J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux ! Dit Naruto en s'en retournant vers le spectacle, les bras croisés au dessus de sa tête. _

_Le Juunin n'avait pas quitté de vue le trou formé par la foule, sur le départ précipité du professeur. ...Sans adresser un mot à son ancien élève, il s'élança à la poursuite du jeun... de l'homme qu'était devenu Iruka kun. _

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**Je poste de suite le chapitre 4 -)**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Deuxième post pour le prix d'un !-)**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

L'équipe 4 revenait d'une mission de rang C et c'est au grand patron en personne qu'ils firent leur rapport, alignés les uns à côté des autres sans ordre particulier.

Tout du long de l'entretien, Iruka avait regardé le sol puisque le vieux lui lançait des œillades furtives pour être certain de rien se faire chiper sous ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait dégoté une nouvelle paire de lunettes, il pouvait de nouveau voir de près, et même s'il faisait mine de lire toutes sortes de documents, son attention était clairement portée sur le jeune Umino.

_ C'est pourquoi on n'a pas pu revenir avec la pierre. Conclut son camarade.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte s'est de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité. Merci pour votre travail.

L'équipe au complet s'apprêtait a prendre congé mais un raclement de gorge obligea Tanaka a se retourner.

_ Iruka kun ?

Les deux autres sortirent sans plus d'intérêt.

_ Un problème Hokage sama ?

_ Tu peux rester sensei, j'aimerais que nous prenions une minute pour discuter avec ce jeune homme.

Le jeune homme en question se replia davantage sur lui-même, attendant sentence, sermon ou punition, peut-être même les trois. Le vieux posa ses coudes sur le bureau, croisa ses mains en hauteur et regarda le brun avec ses yeux de singe défraichit.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Tanaka sensei, que notre petit voleur en herbe a récidivé récemment.

_ ...Je... non, je l'ignorais. Toutes mes excuses Hokage sama. Continua l'adulte à ses côtés. Je veillerais personnellement a trouver une punition adéquate avec le...

_ Inutile. Iruka kun a déjà été réprimandé si je ne m'abuse ?

A la mention indirecte du ninja chargé de lui courir après, le jeune homme se mit a gratter la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.

_ J'aimerais que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise pas.

Son professeur eu l'air découragé.

_ J'ai déjà essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais peut-être que je m'y suis mal pris. Chercha-t-il a se justifier. ...Ma femme est partie faire des affaires dans la province de Gintazu, je pensais en profiter pour le faire venir à la maison, la présence d'un adulte peut...

Iruka n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, il resta figé et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi...

_ C'est une excellente idée, et ça te donneras à toi aussi certaines limites. Tu as tendance a prendre de l'embonpoint depuis qu'Izae san t'as laissé seul à la maison.

Les deux hommes rires ensemble pendant que le Genin cherchait en vain une excuse pour ne pas avoir à partager le même toit que son professeur.

Une main le saisit par la nuque, le sortant de sa torpeur.

_ Je vous promets de veiller sur lui avec beaucoup d'attention.

_ Tu as toute ma confiance... Reste a savoir si Iruka Umino saura la retrouver.

La tête basse, le délinquant se fit entrainer vers la sortie sans réaliser la nouvelle tournure que prenait sa vie.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Il resta longtemps figé devant son sac de voyage à moitié plein.

_ Dépêche-toi, il commence a faire nuit.

Il n'avait pas entendu les pas pourtant lourds de son sensei dans l'escalier.

_ Tu ne t'es pas changé depuis la mission ?

Aucune réponse.

Tout lui semblait si irréel... Il quittait sa maison, la dernière chose qui le rattachait à ses parents (pierre tombale mise à part), les seuls qui auraient pu le protégé, le réconforter et veiller sur lui en ces temps difficiles.

_ Pourquoi tu ne te déshabilles pas ? Tu n'entreras pas chez moi avec des vêtements couverts de crasse.

_ ...Je...je préfère rester ici. Trouva-t-il enfin la force de bégayer. Je serais sage, je vous le promets.

_ Pff, je sais ce que valent tes promesses a deux ryos.

La grande main de Tanaka se posa sur la frêle épaule de l'adolescent.

_ Je serais beaucoup moins patient que l'Hokage. Prévint-il calmement. Tu es arrivé à un âge ou il faut savoir assumer ses erreurs. ...Si je fais ça, c'est pour ton bien.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Iruka avait envie de le croire, sans y parvenir.

_ Va prendre ta douche, je vais finir ton sac.

L'opportunité de rompre le contact était a saisir, alors comme un automate, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour obéir.

_ ...Laisse la porte ouverte, que je garde un œil sur toi.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les rapports entre le professeur et son aspirant Chuunin n'avaient pas toujours été ainsi, mais depuis que la femme de ce dernier l'avait quitté (chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, mais dont tout le monde se doutait), Tanaka se comportait d'une manière inappropriée. Surtout avec lui, et uniquement quand ils étaient seuls...

La nuit s'était vite installée à Konoha, même si les jours allaient en s'allongeant. Dans la petite chambre au premier étage d'une maison isolée, un jeune homme faisait semblant de dormir, recroquevillé sur le côté, en chien de fusil, caché sous une épaisse couverture.

Cette fois, il avait entendu les pas du sensei monter l'escalier qui ne craquait pas comme le sien.

Pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier l'avait ôtée par mesure de sécurité.

L'un cessa d'avancer, l'autre de respirer.

Le silence était pesant, mais le sensei n'était pas dupe, alors il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit sur lequel il s'assit, une jambe fléchie sous lui, tourné vers son protégé.

_ Tu sais, Iruka kun, la discipline et le respect de tes ainés ne sont pas des valeurs que tu peux piétiner comme bon te semble.

Le jeune homme se concentra plus fort pour ne pas paraitre éveillé.

_ Sandaime Hokage a déjà une idée toute faite de toi, mais moi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es un gentil garçon dans le fond, et ça me fais beaucoup de peine d'avoir a te punir.

La main calleuse de l'homme aux cheveux bleu-nuit se posa sur la couverture, à hauteur des hanches qui sursautèrent sous ce contact. Iruka en profita pour grouper ses jambes un peu plus contre lui.

_ Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu me déçois de la sorte... .

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Chaque fois que son professeur avait posé la main sur son corps, il avait repoussé ces souvenirs dans un coin reculé de son esprit, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Faire le mort pouvait être une bonne technique de défense sur le terrain, mais pas face à Tanaka san qui sentit son élève de plus en plus crispé. Sans attendre, il souleva la couverture pour mieux le constater.

_ Tu sais aussi que je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur...

Iruka tremblota d'anticipation. Il détestait cette main qui se posait sur ses hanches, le pouce détaché du reste de ses doigts pour trainer sur sa fesse.

_ ...Et que je t'aime comme si tu étais mon propre fils. Avoua celui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, sa femme ayant toujours eu une constitution fragile.

Un reniflement discret fit écho à la pression plus poussée qui suivit. Sans craindre la moindre rébellion de la part du jeune disciple, Tanaka le caressa par-dessus son pyjama, d'une manière ferme, pour assoir son autorité.

_ ...Viens par là.

Mais Iruka ne bougea pas, il tentait vainement de plonger dans une bulle où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, et le creux des bras de sa mère lui manqua comme jamais ce fut le cas.

Il se retint de crier quand, d'un geste brusque, il sentit descendre son bas de pyjama, dévoilant ses fesses.

_ Ne m'oblige pas a me répéter.

Il renifla encore, tremblotant de tout son être.

_ Se-sensei... . ...Je veux pas.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Dans la salle de repos grisâtre des forces Anbu de Konoha, Hatake Kakashi se laissa tomber sur sa chaise un peu lourdement.

_ Tout va bien, sempai ?

_ ...Il reste du sake ?

L'homme au visage de chat vert et rouge lui servit une petite bouteille.

_ ...Vous êtes sur que c'est raisonnable ? Il est seulement 10 heures du matin.

_ J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, donc c'est toujours hier.

L'un ôta une partie de son déguisement, alors l'autre l'imita.

_ Ca fait un moment que vous avez du mal a trouver le sommeil sempai. ...Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

_ Tenzō, j'ai pas très envie de faire la causette.

_ ...Oh, ...Ok.

Le géni argenté but quelques gorgées du nectar amer sans l'apprécier.

_ ...J'ai rencontré un gamin y a quelques temps.

_ ...Et ?

_ Et rien... . Je sais pas, il me fait une impression bizarre.

Celui que l'on connaitra plus tard sous le nom de Yamato haussa un sourcil.

_ Pas ce genre d'impression. S'empressa de répondre Kakashi. C'est juste qu'il est différent des autres et je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui.

_ Vous en avez parlé a l'Hokage ?

_ Il s'est occupé de tout.

_ Bon, et bien je suis certain que vous vous inquiétez pour rien.

_ ...Je suppose que tu as raison.

...

Pendant ce temps...

Iruka remonta son pantalon, se blottit contre le mur, tremblant de tout son être, et s'accrocha fermement à son oreiller pour ne pas hurler sa détresse.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**A suivre ?**_


	7. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Alors déjà, merci a celles et ceux qui s'accrochent a lire cette fic. Je sais que c'est long et difficile, mais je tiens a ce cheminement, ...tout a un but ^^

*Ayez confiaaaaannce*

Ou pas !

Certains ont eu l'honnêteté de me dire qu'ils ne la liraient pas car le sujet traite de pédophilie, et je peux le comprendre, mais je tiens a préciser que je ne cherche pas a faire quoi que ce soit de 'malsain' je veux juste expliquer ce qu'il peu se passer dans la tête d'un enfant dans ce genre de situation, et les conséquences sur sa vie future.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

C'est à cette époque qu'Iruka kun apprit a sourire dehors, tout en pleurant dedans.

Il ne s'en souviendra pas, comme il ne se souviendra de rien d'autre d'ailleurs, mais ça, c'est un autre chapitre de son histoire... .

Pour l'heure, il trainait dans les rues du village accompagné des inséparables Kotetsu et Izumo, deux gars avec qui il était resté ami après avoir quitté les bancs de l'académie.

_ Il est tard, va falloir que je rentre sinon ma mère va encore me passer un savon. Lâcha celui qui avait les cheveux les plus indiscipliné des ninja _connus_ de Konoha.

_ Mouais, moi aussi... et comme on est mardi, je suppose que je vais avoir droit à un ragout d'épluchures. Dit son complice en grimaçant. T'as de la chance Iru, vous ne devez pas crever de faim avec Tanaka sensei !

Les deux jeunes rirent en se moquant gentiment du léger surpoids du professeur.

_ L'Hokage l'a mis au régime.

Et lui avec par la même occasion. ...Il n'y aurait qu'un bol de riz blanc au diner, comme chaque soir. ...Quand au dessert...

_ Vous devez bien vous amusez quand même, il est cool Tanaka sensei ! Mon père me raconte parfois les bêtises qu'il fait en mission pour amuser les autres. ...Ha ha ha ! Quand il était plus jeune il parait qu'il a écrit « pervers » sur le front de Jiraya sama pendant qu'il dormait !

Kotetsu se marra lui aussi. Iruka s'était contenté de sourire.

_ Le pire, s'est qu'il a passé trois jours avec ça sur la tête !

_ Il est trop fort ! Rajouta l'autre.

_ Allez les gars, on se voit demain ! Salua Izumo en se mettant à courir vers sa demeure.

_ A demain Iru ! Imita l'autre en partant dans une direction opposée.

_ ...A demain les gars.

Le soleil n'éclairait plus que le Mont Kage, en baissant d'intensité. L'astre était son point de repère, sitôt celui-ci couché, le jeune homme se devait d'être présent au domicile de son sensei sous peine de représailles. ...Mais malgré cela, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de faire un pas de plus en direction de la demeure froide et austère, qui depuis trois mois, lui servait de logis.

Iruka fit demi-tour, puis partit en courant vers le bout de forêt qu'il connaissait par cœur, et alors que la nuit s'installait progressivement, il trouva son refuge inchangé.

C'était une bonne idée d'en profiter pour s'entrainer. L'examen chuunin approchait à grands pas et ce genre d'activité avait l'avantage de l'empêcher de penser. De toutes ses forces, l'adolescent s'appliqua donc a battre des ennemis imaginaires dans les sous-bois. Jeter de shuriken, taijutsu, ninjutsu..., tout y passa en vue de préparer l'épreuve tant redoutée. Redoutée certes, mais attendue avec une impatience grandissante.

S'il parvenait a monter en grade, peut-être que Sandaime l'autoriserait a rentrer chez lui. Peut-être qu'il serait suffisamment fort et confiant pour repousser les mains de son sensei, et peut-être...

Le kunai chargé de chakra se planta dans un arbre, mais l'énergie déployée ne fut pas suffisante pour le transpercer... . Il s'évertua donc a recommencer, encore et encore...puis, essoufflé, il s'effondra au sol en haletant.

Le bruit du métal l'obligea a rouvrir les yeux. Malgré la fatigue, il se mit en mode défense, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le grand type en noir paré d'un masque de chien. Ce dernier retira deux des instruments plantés dans le tronc bien malmené, puis, toujours aussi silencieux, approcha de son jeune ami, s'accroupi et lui tendit une des deux lames.

Iruka était en sueur, quelques larmes semblaient même prêtes a tomber de ses yeux. Kakashi mit cela sur le compte de l'effort physique et de l'agacement a ne pas réussir un exercice si facile (pour lui).

Il brandit donc le deuxième kunai devant les yeux de son cadet, et envoya une dose de chakra bleutée-blanche parcourir le manche puis la pointe, pour enfin y rester. D'un geste rapide et sans pour autant se tourner vers sa cible, l'arme transperça non pas un, mais au moins 3 troncs d'arbres sur une course de 500 mètres en arrière...

Iruka renifla...

_ ...Si c'est pour frimer, tu pouvais rester chez toi.

Le chien sembla amusé par cette remarque, puis pointa du doigt le kunai que tenait son vis-à-vis.

_ ...Dans la pointe, c'est ça ?

L'Anbu se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses épaules du Genin pour l'orienter vers une cible ni trop grosse ni trop petite, une qui devrait se laisser transpercer sans résistance si le dosage était le bon. Ce simple geste était tout sauf intéressé, et pour une fois, le jeune adolescent ne sursauta pas au contact.

Son visage se redressa, il se concentra et s'appliqua a suivre les recommandations reçues. Un cri accompagna son lancé, comme pour crier toute la rage qui l'habitait, puis il s'effondra de nouveau.

...Enfin presque. Kakashi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et, l'air toujours aussi amusé, attendit que le Genin ouvre les yeux pour lui montrer les dégâts. Ce dernier cligna des yeux à deux reprises, ...le Kunai était planté dans l'arbre ! Il ne l'avait pas éventré, mais un trou profond s'était formé, et même si depuis leur position ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, la pointe fine et acérée ressortait de l'autre côté du tronc.

_ Yatta ! Cria-t-il de joie, les poings en l'air.

Son enthousiasme les fit chavirer tous deux, les fesses au sol. Ravis et amusés. Puis Kakashi ébouriffa les cheveux à moitié défaits de son cadet, qui comme une tortue sur le dos, épuisée par les flots, se laissa aller a profiter du sable chaud.

Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le bruit de leurs respirations qui tendaient à se normaliser. Le feuillage au dessus d'eux était calme. Le peu de vent servait a faire circuler l'air entre les branches et la nuit était déjà bien installée, alors Kakashi fini par se redresser.

Iruka se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être amis, et que lors de leur dernière rencontre, il s'était copieusement humilié.

Gêné, assit bien droit, ses jambes devant lui, le jeune homme regardait le sol.

_ ...Merci. Entendit l'Anbu, une fois debout. ...Mais tu sais, j'y serais quand même arrivé tout seul.

Un « _je n'en doute pas_ » resta prisonnier de ses lèvres soudées. Il se pencha ensuite vers son nouveau disciple, et lui montra son poignet en tapotant dessus.

_ Je vais rester encore un peu.

« _Comme tu voudras_ », et il sauta sur une branche à quelques pas.

_ Hey !

Kakashi attendit.

_ ...Tu... Tu voudras bien m'apprendre autre chose un de ces jours ? ...Je ne dois pas rater cet exam ! Je dois le réussir a tout prix, et... je... j'ai peut-être... j'ai peut-être besoin d'un coup de main. ...Si tu passes dans l'coin.

Etouffer sa fierté ? ...Il n'était plus à ça près.

La demande était timide, et l'Anbu ne fut en mesure de refuser d'autant que ça lui ferait une bonne distraction. Il envoya un signe de confirmation très évolué dans le langage muet des pisteurs pour se faire comprendre (poing serré, le pouce en l'air ^^), puis se volatilisa dans la nature pour finir sa ronde.

Resté seul, Iruka kun s'affala de nouveau au sol, jambes et bras en étoiles, un vrai sourire sur le visage. Léger, mais vrai.

Celui-ci s'estompa quand il prit sa décision : ...ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas.

Le mois de mai était doux. Il dormirait dehors, à la belle étoile.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

C'est à cette époque également, qu'Iruka appris la loi du 'quitte ou double'.

De la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés du salon de Tanaka, et dans l'allée qui y menait, Iruka marchait tête baissée, accompagné d'un Chuunin d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il connaissait à peine.

Celui-ci frappa à la porte, et quelque secondes plus tard, le sensei apparu.

_ Iruka kun ! Tu sais que je me suis inquiété ?

Le jeune n'osa rien dire et laissa les deux adultes en finir.

_ On a réussit a mettre la main dessus avant qu'il n'arrive à la Pierre. ...Il dit qu'il s'entrainait et qu'il n'a pas vu le temps passer.

_ ...Arghh... C'est vrai que l'examen approche et... Iruka kun, tu t'entraines déjà beaucoup la journée, il faut profiter de la nuit pour recharger les batteries sinon tu vas t'endormir dès le début de la première épreuve !

Le Chuunin se marra à cette idée et tous deux discutèrent encore quelques secondes avant de se séparer, mais une fois la porte fermée, ...le ton changea.

_ ...Tu me déçois une fois de plus, Iruka kun.

_ ...Sensei, je... je vous jure que je m'entrainais, et je suis arrivé à court de chakra alors je...

_ Tu sais que je n'accepte aucune excuse. ...Monte dans ta chambre !

Ces mots usuels, maints fois répétés dans les foyers, voulait dire ici : « _Monte, déshabille-toi, couche-toi sur le lit, ...j'arrive dans deux minutes _»

Un jour... un jour Iruka sera capable de le battre... il faudra pour cela qu'il continue de s'entrainer dur, quitte a devoir (de temps à autres), payer le prix de ses nuits blanches.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Couché à plat ventre, le visage sur le côté, les larmes séchées collées à ses joues, et toutes sortes de traces humides sur le corps... , le jeune homme était figé.

Figé par la douleur, figé par l'horreur, et figé par le contraste du calme revenu.

Incapable de bouger, il s'endormi nu, sans couverture pour le réchauffer, sans avoir mangé depuis... il ne savait plus quand, et sans être capable de se lever pour aller uriner.

Le lendemain à l'aube, il réussit a se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis nettoya tant bien que mal les dégâts dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée, avant que Tanaka ne se réveille.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Après les entrainements en plein air, Tanaka se faisait maintenant un devoir de raccompagner Iruka directement chez lui, et ça n'étonna personne que le délinquant soit privé de sortie. Son sensei disait ne plus savoir quoi faire pour mettre son gamin sur le bon chemin. Il s'en plaignait auprès des autres parents a qui il venait demander conseils...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les semaines défilèrent...

...Et enfin, un soir, Tanaka ne rentra pas. Pour cause : une mission sensée le tenir éloigné du village deux nuits durant.

Iruka attrapa sa trousse, l'attacha autour de son ventre et sortit précipitamment. Direction la forêt !

Mais voila, si l'Anbu était repassé par là entre temps, il devait maintenant croire que le gamin était revenu sur ses paroles, renonçant à l'entrainement.

Tant pis, pas de temps a perdre ! Il se saisit de quelques kunai et s'exerça seul une bonne partie de la nuit. Autour des une heure du matin, il rejoignit sa maison. Pas celle de Tanaka, non, la sienne. ...Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Iruka s'endormi confiant, dans le lit de ses parents.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le lendemain, entre lancés de shuriken et techniques de substitution, le jeune homme ne sentit pas venir à lui, un Anbu qui allait gentiment sur ses 17 ans...

_**A SUIVRE... ?**_


End file.
